Infiel
by HarukaH
Summary: Hemos visto a Craig en muchas de sus facetas, enojado, feliz, más enojado y triste, pero nunca le hemos visto enfermo, y ahora que lo hacemos, él mismo puede dar una causa y una cura. Está en Puerto Rico, y tiene problemas. / Creek, leve Style


Buenooo, aquí vengo yo con mis inicios vagos y mis miles de fanfics por actualizar (jeje) Les explicaré porque me fui por tanto, aunque a **NADIE** le importe. Acabé mis estudios, acabé con mi trabajo, y vivo sola ahora, pero es MUCHÍSIMO trabajo, ahorita estoy en vacaciones :B así que mi plan que espero se dé es dedicarme 100% a escribir 8D Y para torturarme más, voy a publicar otro long fic, que linda 3 espero ser constante TnT y actualizar :B perdonen si este cap es... bueno... **FUCKING ESPANTOSO** pero hago lo que puedo q_q es súper corto, para ver si tiene aceptación y seguirlo, si no, se va a la shet conmigo (?)

A leer! 3

* * *

Sabemos que Craig no es un gran conversador, de hecho, es pésimo, no habla bien, su voz es irritante y es incapaz de tener una conversación decente sin insultarte "Jódete, Token, eres un imbécil, gracias por la tarea sin embargo". Vivo esto a diario y aunque me he acostumbrado un poco de decencia no le hace daño a nadie… Creo, bueno, ver a un Craig normal me perturba, así que esa parte puede quedarse tal cual.

Últimamente Craig ha estado obsesionado con un videojuego de combate, le hemos pedido que nos deje jugar, pero no atiende a razones, nos pide constantemente que nos vayamos de su casa incluso cuando él nos invitó porque se aburre, es un hijo de puta. Tweek está de viaje, sus padres oyeron de una charla sobre los beneficios y utilidades del café FUERA de la bebida, ¡No podían dejar pasar esto! ¡HASTA PUEDE REMOVER OJERAS! Lástima que dicha charla se dé en Puerto Rico. Craig estuvo a punto de asesinar a los padres de nuestro nerviosín, sin embargo, suegros son suegros, hasta los 18 no podía convencer a Tweek de vivir con él, o al menos secuestrarlo, no no, espera un poco más, mi delincuente amigo.

Me he desviado, el tema es que ahora mismo puedo ver a Craig destrozar el control que tiene en las manos, milagrosamente a dejado jugar a Clyde sólo porque sabe que puede ganarle, y necesita destrozar la moral de alguien en las próximas 24 horas, y ese alguien no será Token Black, no, no, no.

–Hey, Craig… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Pregunta Clyde, mientras mira confuso la pantalla y a la vez su propio control. Una gélida mirada de Craig lo paraliza y le hace temblar– ¡ES SÓLO UN JUEGO, MALDITO PSICOPATA!

–Y bueno –Craig se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar hacia su televisor (Que por cierto, compró únicamente para poder jugar más a gusto) –Eres un idiota, un idiota que no sabe jugar.

No me sorprende ver a Clyde enrojecerse de la rabia y después guardarse sus comentarios antes de que Tucker le guarde los dientes en una cajita. Vuelvo a mirar a la pantalla y veo que, de una forma u otra, Clyde le está ganando. –Mira eso, Clyde, le estás ganando a este enfermo social –Apremio.

Ambos miran a la pantalla y un grito ahogado se escucha por parte de mi castaño amigo, coloca su mejor mirada retadora y recalca sus habilidades en los videojuegos, nombrándose a sí mismo como amo y señor del mundo virtual, mientras desde lejos puedo notar la incomodidad de Craig, este se remueve en su puesto y toma de manera más delicada el control.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Craig? –Pregunto, este imbécil se está poniendo más pálido de lo que ya es, ¿Tanto le afecta este juego de mierda?

–¡Está actuando! –Reclama Clyde– ¡Eres un jodido tramposo, Craig! ¡Hasta le pusiste pausa al juego! ¿Por qué no puedo quitar la pausa desde mi control? ¿Manipulaste la consola? – Acusa él, mientras suelto un suspiro.

–Así son los juegos, pendejete, si tu le pones pausa yo tampoco puedo desbloquearle –Responde Craig débilmente.

–Vaya, pues que fallo –Se queja Clyde.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, me levanto de la comodidad de la cama de Tucker y me acerco a él, sorprendentemente se ve bastante mal, toco su frente y no tiene rastros de fiebre, pero está bastante frío – Viejo, tu presión debe estar por los suelos.

–Es la presión de la derrota, Token – Dice Clyde mientras se mira las uñas, como si fuese un villano pedante, aunque se ve ridículo.

– Eres un estúpido, sólo ganas por apretar botones como maníaco, así como te masturbas, como un poseso –Ataca el tío más agresivo de South Park– Pero… No lo entiendo, tú me has visto, he estado bien toda la tarde –Murmura, mientras se retira su gorro azul y se despeina– Esto sólo puede significar una cosa.

–¿Te vas a morir? ¿Tienes sida? ¿TE DUELE LA DERROTA?

–Joder Clyde, no le duele la derrota, ni siquiera le has ganado todavía –Lo regaño, aunque él me devuelve el golpe verbal con el mismo tono.

– ¡No puedo ganarle si pone el juego en pausa! ¿Sabes? Debería ser hombre y… –El pico de Clyde no deja de moverse, y estoy seguro de que Craig lo puede cerrar en cualquier momento, pero pongo la mano en su gran boca antes de que sea yo quien le golpee.

Bueno, ahora que estamos en silencio, no nos queda más opción que esperar a que Craig nos explique cuál es el impactante motivo de su desmejora, nuestro agresivo amigo nos mira y con su tono más grave y poco sensual, asegura:

–Tweek me está siendo infiel. –Se levanta a duras penas mientras sostiene su cabeza con ambas manos, parece que está borracho, aunque no sabemos decirlo, es decir, no ha tomado más que las lágrimas de Clyde al perder tantas veces. –Empaquen, retrasados, nos vamos a Puerto Rico.

No podemos hacer más que mirarlo con la boca abierta, mientras escuchamos como llama rápidamente a una aerolínea y pide tres reservas para esta misma jodida noche.

–Craig, no digas idioteces, Tweek no te es infiel y… –Un zapato aterriza en el rostro de Clyde, mejor haberse quedado callado.

–Iré a Puerto Rico –Su voz lúgubre me eriza, y no en un buen sentido– CON o SIN ustedes.

Ambos nos miramos y sabemos que tenemos que ir.

* * *

Mira que hacer a este tipo celoso es mi morbo (?)


End file.
